Talk:Awd Goggie
In a run of 480 'rolanberries', 34 became '864', with between about 35-54% successful trade rate to spawn the designated NM for each trade. My run was as follows: Stats for Royal Jelly run: *40 stacks of 12 = 480 (start) *14 stacks of 12 = 168 (35% of rolanberries create 881 Drone Crawler spawns) *7 stacks of 12 +4 = 88 (52% of 881 Drone crawlers becomes 874 Queen spawns) *2 stacks of 12 + 10 = 34 (38% of 874 Queen crawlers becomes Awd Goggie spawns) --Drew5252 23:37, 18 December 2007 (UTC) In a run today, I obtained the following: *Traded 12 stacks (144) Rolanberries, obtained 4 stacks (48) 881s *Traded the 881s and got 22 874s *Traded the 874s and got 8 861s *From those I finally emerged with 7 Royal Jelly, 16 silks and 15 crawlers eggs *Total gil was 144x120 or 17280; *Total time, sorry, I didn't keep track since I was chatting too, but estimated at over 4 hours 75BST, I went though 4 fungies and 2 carries. no food used Idun Midgardsormr 10:05, 20 June 2008 (UTC) I did two runs last night. The first was to get a general idea of how many rolanberries I would need. *Traded 24 Rolanberries, obtained 11 881s. *Traded 11 881s, obtained 7 874s. *Traded 7 874s, obtained 3 864s. *Traded 3 864s, obtained 2 Royal Jelly. This was done mostly at night. Time taken was 1 hour. *Traded 120 Rolanberries, obtained 37 881s. *Traded 37 881s, obtained 15 874s. *Traded 15 874s, obtained 8 864s. *Traded 8 864s, obtained 5 Royal Jelly. The set of normal rolanberries was done mostly during the day. The percentage picked back up once night came again. Time taken was 2 hours. ---- I would say that whoever said on main page that this is the "easy" way of farming royal jelly dont know what he's talking about. 180 Rolanberrys turned into 6 royal jelly after 5 hours. Anyone killing Bee's in CN for 5 hours straight will get more than 6 Royal Jelly, TH or not. When farming the bee's with TH4 I usually get about 5-10 royal jelly per hour. Keep this in mind before starting this endless train of trading/killing, thats unless you can actually find the Rolanberry 864 on AH or in bazaar. --~-~Zanno~-~ 01:06, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Agreed, the best way to get Royal Jelly is to farm bees. This route takes a long time and the only real pro is getting the best title in game :D --Arentus 13:59, February 15, 2010 (UTC) 75WHM and 75MNK didn't have a problem on any of the NMs. I was running low on MP on Awd Goggie after a couple spawns due to using holy for magic bursts (WHM-Sunburst, MNK-Howling fist, WHM-Holy). --Krizz 14:13, January 13, 2010 (UTC) I'll agree that this is a poor "alternative" method for obtaining Royal Jelly, however it is a good "additional" method. i.e. if you're doing the Death Jacket circle and killing them in swarms, you have to deal with that 10-15min repop timer(depending on how fast you can kill'em) which is more than enough time to throw some rolanberries in the basket. On top of my rake-in with the Death Jackets(which was very low) I had a hand full of Awd Goggie pops which made my long evening seem just a little more fruitful. Actually I found this to be a very good method of obtaining Royal Jellys, primarily because I had bad luck with bees and obtained an average of two an hour as /THF. As BST75/NIN37, it took me about 6 hours to get 25 Royal Jellys doing the Awd Goggie drilldown. A 75 BST though is a superior DD against low LV mobs so with Funguar Pet the kills went VERY fast, with many two-shot kills at battle start(Rampage and Frogkick consistently did 1300-1700 coupled together on any of the NMs.) Case and point, if you're a BST75 and the Death Jacket trail isnt doin well, Awd Goggie might be a better route. --Instantmusic 14:13, May 06, 2010 (UTC) Testimonials :*solo RDM/NIN74+ with evasion gear :*Soloable by SMN70+. :*Soloable by 60 DRG/BLU. He has high defense with cocoon, so attack food should be used to ensure your wyvern doesn't pull hate too often. Bring a Refresh drink to be safe. :*Easy solo by a 75Pld/30Dnc. with Joyeuse and 10% Haste. (Walahra Turban, Dusk Gloves, Dusk Ledelsens) :*Soloable by 75 BST/WHM using local Knight Crawlers and Crawler Hunters. Crawler Hunters actually lived up to their name and were more effective against the NM. Shaowstrike 00:26, 12 March 2009 (UTC) :*Easy solo as BST75/NIN with FunguarFamiliar(Max Beast Affinity). Funguar didnt even loose 10% of his HP, and his Numbshroom(Paralyze) was VERY effective against the NM. I actually went one battle where the NM didnt get a single hit in after I used Numbshroom. :*Very easy solo by 75 DRG/BLU never had to rest for 7 Goggies in a row. (Might want to have some sort of refresh if you don't want to rest for mp) :*Very easy duo by 75MNK and 75WHM. MNK could take it solo, especially if /NIN. --Krizz 14:13, January 13, 2010 (UTC)